


Dawn

by androidsandsymbiotes



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, M/M, Morning Cuddling, Priests falling in love, Tomas is very much in love, and he thinks about Marcus, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidsandsymbiotes/pseuds/androidsandsymbiotes
Summary: In the rays of the morning sunlight, lay two men. Neither supposed to be with each other but yet, here they are.





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tomarcus fic. I've long since fallen in love with this series and have quite a few works in the making. This was made out of a one-word prompt and I'm actually pretty proud of it.

Sunlight filters through the curtains of the motel room they're staying in, turning the age-greyed walls a soft orange color. It wakes Tomas from his peaceful sleep and he smiles as he feels the strong arms around his waist tighten their grip. Those arms always chase away the bad dreams. The visions. He more or less refuses to sleep without being wrapped up in them nowadays.

 

Tomas turns over and he gazes at the owner of the arms he so dearly loves to be held by. Marcus is still sleeping and the younger male takes his time to admire the man. Light from the window illuminates his face, giving it a soft sort of glow that really compliments him. The lines in his face are smoothed out and he looks decades younger, his lips are upturned into the ghost of a smile and it makes Tomas' heart flutter. He wants to stroke his face, to kiss it all over, but he also wants to let Marcus sleep. He knows the man is a light sort of sleeper at most times and he deserved the rest.

 

Instead, he just laid his head on the pillow and he let his thoughts wander as he gazed at the man he had fallen so in love with.

 

If someone had told him while he still ran his parish back in Chicago, that he would be soon living on the road with an excommunicated priest, battling demons together and helping save people from their grips, he may have just called you crazy. Denied the fact that demons were real. State he knew no excommunicated priests. Then, Angela came to him and he had dreams of Marcus.

 

He remembered when he visited Marcus in St. Aquinas, the first time he actually saw him. He remembered that feeling of breathtaking wonder. Not even five minutes in that room and he'd fallen helplessly with the man. It had just been something about him. Tomas had gone home that day, wondering if he'd see the man again. Deemed it best if he didn't. He tried to ignore the nagging in the back of his head.

 

Then Marcus showed up in his home. Tomas had knew then that he was doomed, seeing the man in a tank top and an open buttonup with that catlike smile on his lips. He had been utterly fucked.

 

Tomas was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Marcus stirring. He was only brought back by his sleep-thickened accent.

 

"Penny for your thoughts, love?" Marcus prods and he smiles knowingly.

 

Tomas gazes into those brilliant blue eyes of Marcus' and he finds himself falling in love all over again. Maybe it was those eyes that enraptured him on that first day they met, he thinks fondly.

 

"Hm. Just thinking of the day we first met, outside of my dreams," Tomas replies, his hand going to Marcus' cheek. 

 

On his hand, gleams a silver ring, reflecting the light gradually getting brighter as the sun rises inch by inch. It's wrong. He's still a priest, the item shouldn't lay on his finger. Bugger it, Tomas thinks and he grins amused at himself. Oh Lord Almighty, he's turning into Marcus.

 

"Oh? is that so?" Marcus says,"Thinking of how you fell in love with me? couldn't get enough of me?"

 

"No. Thinking of how much of an asshole you were," Tomas responds. It's light and joking. Marcus knows the answers to those questions already.

 

Marcus laughs and its the most beautiful sound Tomas has ever heard. It's not many times that he gets to hear Marcus laugh freely, genuinely. It makes his heart swell every time he's graced by the sound.

 

"I was a downright ass, wasn't I?" Marcus asks and Tomas makes an affirmative hum. "Do you think of me like that now?"

 

Now it's Tomas' turn to laugh. 

 

"Sometimes," he says and he's greeted by a playful swat to his shoulder. The hand then moves to his face. 

 

If he were to look, there would be a ring there that matches his own. It was recent. Happened only a day ago. It had been in the privacy of the local church, late at night when nobody was around. They performed the ritual themselves, took their vows. It wasn't what a preist and an ex-preist should do, let alone a pair of exorcists. But their love for each other was as strong as their love for God. They'd never admit if it was stronger than that, but the thought was nice.

 

The rings were cheap. What they could afford, but the price nor the extravagence really mattered to them. They were beautiful nonetheless.

 

They'd consummated afterwards. It was a night of gentle love making, soft whispers of promises and declarations of pure love. And now, they wake in the soft light of dawn.

 

"Te amo," Spanish never sounded more beautiful to Tomas than when it left the British man's lips.

 

"Te amo mucho, mi esposo," he responded, all the love of his heart put into his words.

 

Marcus leans in for a kiss and Tomas happily kisses him back, their lips slotting together perfectly. When they part, they're both slightly out of breath.

 

"We should get up," Marcus says and Tomas hums, merely kisses the man again.

 

They don't get up.


End file.
